


My Bad hairday.

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Diana after a undercover job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad hairday.

  
**Title:**  My Bad hairday.  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Characters/Pairings: Diana, Peter, others**  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Word Count:**  ~ 480  
 **Summary:**  Diana after a undercover job.

Fill for [ **this prompt**](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/43570.html?thread=413234#t413234)  by [](http://raventree.livejournal.com/profile)[ **raventree**](http://raventree.livejournal.com/)  on the Head Injury Jamboree, currently going on over at [](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/profile)[ **whitecollarhc**](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/).

The sting operation was a success. I had gone undercover as a hostess to undercover a fake currency racket. Damn Nelson Cabral and his blond blunt hair fetish this was something we discovered after I had gone undercover and the asshole decided he wanted to change my hair so drastically. Surrounded by his goons with guns I had to play along. The euphoria which I always get after closing a case successfully was somehow spoilt by my appearance. I removed my makeup, changed my clothes but what could I do about my damn hair as I stared at a stranger in the mirror. My hair would grow back, no one in office would give me a hard time (lets be honest no one would dare), Christie would love my appearance and the face staring back at me was still _Diana Barrigan_ FBI agent. The more I tried to rationalize the more upset I felt. I felt tainted somehow I was still Suzy who allowed all the Cabral’s of the world to push her around and feel her up whenever they wanted and was not averse to using her body to get the what she wanted. I rushed out of office and rushed down to the park to collect my thoughts. Peter was soon sitting next to me with a steaming cup of coffee and a bagel. Peter thinks he is a bad people person; he underestimates his abilities of being a great friend. He has his rude moments, but always apologizes as soon as he realizes he said something off color.  His quite presence somehow calmed me down. He heard me vent for a long time. I told him our weekend plans. Christie and I were planning to go for to the salon for our monthly pampering session. We had fun – new haircuts, facials, manicures and pedicures. We had planed a romantic dinner at Christie favorite restaurant. Somehow this unscheduled haircut had put a spanner in the works. I few tears finally rolled down as I furiously wiped them away. He offered me his handkerchief   and wisely looked away till I collected myself. I hated to show any sign of weakness and if Peter had patted my arm or offered any verbal sympathy I may have punched him. He waited till I was ready to listen. 

Peter gave me his wise perspective. He was sure Christie would be supportive as ever, he told me about his own undercover gigs which shock him to the core and how he recovered. He distracted me with amusing stories till Neal arrived with Christie. As Peter had predicted Christie was supportive. We went to the Salon that weekend and got identical blond “Princess Diana haircuts”. Christie also dyed her hair. Somehow looking into the mirror as I stared at my reflection before coming to work on Monday morning I was not upset. How could it? Only Diana Barrigan could have an amazing support system at work and home.   

  



End file.
